Biohazard: Code Veronica
BIOHAZARD CODE: Veronica written by Kaitai Shinsho was an official guidebook published by Enterbrain with direct involvement from CAPCOM Production Studio 4. A second updated book was published to supplement the Complete Version release. The book incorporates much more information on characters, enemies, and overall mythology. Translations As a result of being infected with the T-Virus, brain cells are necrotized and an abnormal change in metabolism is caused, transforming them into living corpses. There's no longer any reasoning as a human, and they wander in search of human flesh motivated solely by hunger. In this game, a large variety of people fell prey to the T-Virus such as agents of the organization that attacked the island, Umbrella Special Forces trainees and prisoners held captive on the island. Previous Game Facts Zombies are familiar in the "BIO" series. More and more variations appear as the series goes along; in the first game, researchers stationed in the mansion were the base organisms, along with Raccoon City residents in the second and third games. ZOMBIE DOG The Doberman breed military dog bred in the Antarctic Base and Rockfort Island training facility was secondarily infected by eating food and creatures contaminated by the T-Virus. Although decomposition of the flesh advanced, it can pounce on prey with speed unchanged from its lifetime, unlike a Zombie. Previous Game Facts Zombified dogs regularly appear in the "BIO" series, but only that which appeared in "BIO1" was named "Cerberus" rather than Zombie Dog. In other words, the military dog-based B.O.W. Cerberus was created artificially and is different from the accidentally created Zombie Dog. However, there's no difference in respect to appearance or behavior. BAT Bats that inhabited Rockfort Island were infected with the T-Virus that leaked from the base. Its size has become only slightly large in appearance but its ferocity has increased significantly and it actively attacks by sucking blood when it senses the sound of humans. They like dark, damp places and always move in groups. Previous Game Facts Surprisingly this is the first appearance of a monster with a bat as the base. Small flying monsters that have appeared in past works are the crow mutations "Crow" ("BIO1"), the "Crows" ("BIO2" "3") and the bee mutation "Wasp" ("BIO1"). BANDERSNATCH A mass-production prototype based on the Tyrant, manufactured for practicality as a single weapon rather than perfection. It was sent to the solitary island's military training school for combat data collection and soldier training. It has an ugly appearance but is assumed to be human. It has difficulty walking due to the degeneration of its lower body and its left arm is also missing, but strangely it overcomes these faults by using a flexible right arm for movement. In addition, the codename of "bandersnatch" comes from a fierce animal in the novel "Through the Looking Glass." Previous Game Facts The "Tyrant" B.O.W. was the basis of the Bandersnatch's development, it's a familiar monster in the series and has continued to appear since "BIO1" in this game. Although the Bandersnatch's offensive abilities and physical strength pale in comparison with the Tyrant, this is probably because the directions they took are different. ALBINOID (Baby) A B.O.W. completed by administering the T-Virus and performing further gene manipulation on a salamander often seen on Rockfort Island. Its greatest characteristics are its phenomenal growth rate and electricity generation ability dozens of times that of the species that became its base, and if the juvenile's small physique can be transported into enemy territory and the adult with excellent offensive strength is released, it's usefulness as a weapon is high. Although the adult is a little weak on land, the baby makes full use of its abilities in both land and water and it can crawl and slide on the ground. MOTH A moth for experiments kept in the Antarctic Base infected with the T-Virus brought by refugees from Rockfort Island, and became gigantic. Although it doesn't actively attack, its poison-tinged phosphorus powder leads people who inhale it to death. In addition, since it needs to parasitize other living things in its larva stage, it lays its eggs on them. Previous Game Facts Moth variants due to the influence of the T-Virus include the Giant Moth which appeared in "BIO2." A moth bred for experiments became the base and there are many surface differences with other kinds. In addition, the action of laying eggs on people is unique with this game's moth. IMPROVED HUNTER A weapon developed by the mysterious organization Wesker belongs to based on information he brought on the Umbrella B.O.W. "Hunter." Although its appearance is no different from Umbrella's, it has higher practicality as a weapon than the original as its actions can be controlled with a peripheral device called a "self-propelled surveillance machine." Above all, another type called "Sweeper" which holds poison in its nails was manufactured for the purpose of sweeping within operation areas. Previous Game Facts The human-based practical type Bio Organic Weapon "Hunter" which appeared in "BIO1" was the original model of the Improved Hunter. This admirably cooperates with companions to "hunt" prey and was named Hunter. Subspecies named Tick in "BIO1", Hunter β and Hunter γ in "BIO3" have also been documented. BLACK WIDOW A B.O.W. created by Umbrella based on data collected in a series of incidents in Raccoon City. The base organism is the extremely-poisonous black spider called the black widow, and it has phenomenal vitality unseen in conventional models and can move around lightly even if its abdomen is destroyed. In addition, it was deployed for combat data collection and training of the solitary island's troops, but was due to be transported from the Antarctic Base to Umbrella branches everywhere. Previous Game Facts Monsters based on spiders have appeared throughout the series. However, their color was poisonous-looking and their entire bodies were covered with long hairs, a more grotesque impression than this game's. Incidentally, "BIO1" Web Spinner and "BIO2" Giant Spider are the same size as those in this game. TENTACLE Mysterious tentacles that developed in the Antarctic at the same time Alexia awoke from her 15 year sleep. Its true nature is similar to the roots of a large tree, a part of Alexia, who achieved symbiosis with T-Veronica over the course of 15 years. The tentacle in itself doesn't have sensory organs, but if Alexia perceives something it will appear from anywhere in the base and approach targets wriggling like a snake, and attack by slamming its distal portion. GULP WORM A large organic weapon created by Umbrella through improving the genes of an earthworm and administering the T-Virus. It is still in the prototype stage and was brought to Rockfort Island for data collection and mock battles were repeated against trainees of the Anti-B.O.W. Countermeasure Force present in the base. It usually hides in the ground and jumps out when it senses the smell of prey and swallows them whole. Previous Game Facts The Gulp Worm closely resembles the "Grave Digger" that appeared in "BIO3." The Grave Digger was the result of a kind of accident, an arthropod that transformed in the shadow of the T-Virus that permeated the soil. This game's Gulp Worm was this turned into a B.O.W. ANT Ants bred by Alexia for virus research in the Antarctic Base laboratory. After T-Veronica was created, the same virus was injected for Alexia's final "plan" and they enlarged to a size similar to a small bird. Its ferocity increased at the same time and it sometimes attacks humans using its large chin. TYRANT A B.O.W. developed aiming for "the ultimate form of a Bio Organic Weapon using the T-Virus." As a result of administering the T-Virus into the body of an adult male and applying gene strengthening and reconstruction, destructive power and strength suitable for the name of "Tyrant" were achieved. The one on Rockfort Island is a mass-produced type transported to the island by Umbrella Special Forces, and the limiter usually released on the verge of death has been removed from the outset. Previous Game Facts The Tyrant symbolizes the insane experiments of Umbrella and has appeared in all the series' games with an overwhelming presence, "BIO 1" especially. Judging from its appearance, the Tyrant in CODE:Veronica is the mass-produced type, the same type that appeared in "BIO 2." ALBINOID (Adult) The juvenile Albinoid completely accomplishes growth after several hours. Its length exceeds 2m in the transformation process and is topped off with four legs resembling human arms, although those who see it hold a strange impression as it doesn't appear to have a head. It can discharge a large amount of electricity in comparison with its juvenile stage, establishing and fully displaying its ability underwater. ALEXIA'S BABY Infantile creatures produced by Alexia's second form. Because it's born from an incomplete mother's body, it can only have a simple form like a protist. However, it uses its body and tentacles to detect movement and attack. Other What should be noticed here is that mark on Wesker's uniform. In "Battle Game", if you choose Wesker, then there will be a "HCF" logo on his status screen, it's a mark with 2 capsules crossed. It is certainly the logo of the mysterious organization that attacked the island, and which Wesker belongs to. However, what does "HCF" stand for? In Wesker's artwork, the words of "Hive or host Capture Force" are documented. In the special DVD "Wesker's Report", we can know that mysterious organization is a pharmaceutical company, and it will be very unnatural if a company uses "Force" as its name. So "HCF" is not the name of that mysterious organization, but the name of a military force owned by it. However this name is set during the early time of the game's development, so it's also possible to be changed into a totally different name eventually. For more information on it, we have to wait for the sequel games. SECTION 4 SCENARIO WHOLE STORY OF THE “CODE: VERONICA” PROJECT Chronology related to the Ashford family and project "Code: Veronica". 1960s ► Edward, fifth generation master of the Ashford family, and his friend Oswell E. Spencer begin their search for the Progenitor Virus. - From this, it is understood that the Progenitor Virus wasn't discovered by chance, but done intentionally. Perhaps they realized the existence of the Progenitor Virus in the process of researching an existing virus. ► Edward's son Alexander begins the secret "CODE:Veronica" project . - Alexander, who was aware that he lacked virus research ability, imposed a duty on himself. The purpose was to create a child gifted enough to take over his father's research. 1962 ► Architect and builder Trevor begins to design and build the mansion in response to the request of Spencer. - This mansion is used as a biological weapons laboratory of Umbrella and becomes the stage of the "Mansion Incident." Moreover, Trevor installed various kinds of traps in the mansion according to his client's orders, though he didn't know what they intended to use them for. 1967 ► The mansion that Trevor handled is completed. ► November 13: Trevor is invited by Spencer to commemorate the mansion's completion, and he vanishes in the mansion. ► December 5: Trevor is shut in the mansion and dies. - It seems he officially disappeared from the public on November 13. Alexander knew about his death, so it's likely the ringleader Spencer leaked it to Edward, who in turn passed it onto his son. 1968 ► In collaboration with Edward and others, Spencer discovers the Progenitor Virus. ► Spencer and Edward establish the pharmaceutical company Umbrella to camouflage their Progenitor Virus research. - The mansion that was completed in the previous year is in fact intended for use as a biological weapons experiment facility of Umbrella, though officially a recreation facility. ► Edward becomes infected with the Progenitor Virus and dies. Alexander assumes the position of family master. - His father's premature death was the largest miscalculation for Alexander since the successor of his father's research was supposed to be born before he died. 1969 ► The position of the Ashford family in Umbrella deteriorates. Alexander, who feels threatened by this, devotes all his efforts to the "CODE:Veronica" project. - The Ashford family begins to pursue a path of decline in just less than one year since Alexander's succession. The presence of Edward was absolutely major, no question, but it still seems a bit too early. ► February: The Antarctic Base construction project starts. ► November: The Antarctic Base is completed. - Alexander conceived the Antarctic Base construction plan, though Umbrella owns the property. However, the underground laboratory was built in the strictest secrecy for Alexander to proceed with the project. 1971 ► Alfred and Alexia are born. - If your infer from the description in the "CODE:Veronica Report", those two were made in the process of manufacturing a clone of one person, that is, a duplicate of Veronica, and they aren't Alexander's children*. Moreover, he added to Veronica's genes that were used as a template to achieve an intelligence higher than the original. (*) ... If a specific gene is electrically fused with a mature oocyte with the nucleus removed, the ovum enters the process of fertilization, begins to divide and the same genes are fused = become a clone of the owner's genes (cloning process). Alexander also incorporated the genes (he prepared) of Veronica to the mature oocyte of a surrogate mother creating brother and sister, and his sperm was not introduced. Furthermore, it has been said to be currently impossible to create clones from genes of the deceased. 1981 ► Alexia graduates from a famous university as top student at 10-years old. She is greeted by Umbrella as chief researcher. - By this time, the position of the Ashford family in Umbrella has considerably degraded. But Alexia seems to have been greeted by Umbrella with greater reception than her father not for her parentage, but rather for her superior intelligence. 1983 ► January 30: Alfred tries to find a way into the "forbidden room" in the Antarctic Base. ► February 17: Alfred gains entry into the "forbidden room". He knows the mystery of their birth and feels animosity towards his father. - Regardless of Alexia, if Alfred had faith in his father he may not have intended to use him as raw material for the virus though he scorned his incompetence. ► March 3: Alexia transplants T-Veronica into Alexander for experiments. - Officially, Alexander was handled as a "mysterious disappearance". ► April 22: Alexander, who turned into a monster under influence of T-Veronica, is imprisoned by the twins in an underground cell. - Though the first actual experiment utilizing T-Veronica ended in failure, these results gave Alexia insight and enabled her to begin the second experiment. ► Later in April: Alfred becomes the successor of the house at 12-years old. ► December: Alexia injects T-Veronica into her body and enters a 15-year cryogenic sleep. - It was officially announced that Alexia died in an accident during research and people believed it just as they did with Alexander who was handled as a "disappearance". Though only Alfred knows of her survival, he soon finds Alexia in his imagination since he's unable to cope with the reality that his dearest sister is gone. 1993 ► Alfred graduates from a university in England. ► Alfred is appointed director of the Antarctic Base. Successively he becomes a high official of Umbrella and is appointed head of the base on Rockfort Island. - It looks like Alfred finally secured an official position in Umbrella by taking the opportunity afforded by his university graduation. But given his lineage, the position as head of the remote region is too minor. ► December 8: The Military Training School on Rockfort Island is completed. 1994 ► Alfred builds a private residence and a prison on Rockfort Island. - Construction of the private residence confirms that Alfred was already ill before he develops a split-personality. Moreover, his personal feelings were intertwined with the construction of the prison that was carried out around the same time. 1996 ► HUNK, later of the Umbrella Special Forces, receives military training at the training school on Rockfort Island. 1998 ► Alfred's secretary Robert (Bob) incurs the head's displeasure and is held at the prison. - Bob was fired as secretary merely because he claimed to have saw Alexia. This poor fellow is assumed to have been sacrificed in the cruel "ritual" of the anatomist and Alfred on May 21st of this year. ► December 27: Claire is held in the prison on Rockfort Island. Mysterious special forces attack Rockfort Island and soon the T-Virus leaks over the whole island. Glossary Umbrella An international pharmaceutical company with branches around the world. The company name is expressed by the company motto "protecting the health of the people", but its true face is of a merchant of death which develops and sells biological weapons with the T-Virus. Despite causing several biohazards, due to deep collusion with international politicians and VIPs, military and police forces are unable to conduct a criminal investigation. Umbrella's Main Headquarters was Europe. William Birkin An Umbrella researcher. Although a very brilliant scientist, he came into conflict with executives over his work on the "G-Virus." After sustaining fatal injuries in an attack by HUNK and his men, he injected the virus into his own body and transformed into the monster called "G." There was an exchange with Wesker since they were both researchers, and he seems to have taken part in Wesker's revival. Oswell E. Spencer (Lord Spencer) The owner of the mansion which became the stage of "BIO 1." He discovered the Progenitor Virus with fellow aristocrat Edward Ashford and others, and established the pharmaceutical company Umbrella to camouflage the research. A world famous millionaire, he collects artwork as a hobby. Progenitor Virus - A virus discovered by Oswell E. Spencer in cooperation with Edward Ashford and others. As a result of continuous research for military application, variants named T-Virus were developed and used for B.O.W. manufacture. Incidentally, the company named Umbrella was established to camouflage the research of this Progenitor Virus. George Trevor A prominent architect based in New York. At the request of Lord Spencer, he designed a mansion full of mechanisms in the mountains near Raccoon City. He mysteriously disappeared just after the mansion's completion. In addition to the above-mentioned mansion, he also designed the Ashford family's mansion. Scott Harman Former butler of the Ashford family. He served two generations with Alexander and Alfred, but in 1998, he left the master a note that he was unable to stay seeing Alfred's confusion, and he left the mansion. T-Alexia A generic name for the T-Virus created by Alexia. Almost synonymous with T-Veronica. By the way, this word was used for the first time in the dialogue of Wesker which has been added to the Complete Version. T-Virus The generic name of Progenitor Virus variants developed for the purpose of B.O.W. manufacture. T is the initial of "Tyrant", as its name suggests it causes a drastic increase in vitality and significant change in appearance, while intelligence and sense are almost lost. In addition, because it is highly infectious and unstable, the leakage of small amounts may lead to a catastrophe. T-Veronica A virus developed by Alexia in strict secrecy within the Antarctic Base, which has the absolute dominance ability of a queen ant. It was produced by transfusing the genes of a queen ant and the genes of a plant with the Progenitor Virus. It causes rapid changes in an organism's cells and in order to preserve mental functions, the body needs to adapt slowly over time at low temperatures. B.O.W. Abbreviation of "BIO ORGANIC WEAPON (Organic Life-Form Weapon)", the generic name of biomonsters intentionally created by researchers. Infected people Zombies and Nosferatu accidentally created in the process of experiments aren't included in this. In addition, Umbrella created the B.O.W.s in previous games, but ones also created at the hands of an organization other than Umbrella appear in "CODE:Veronica." Mansion Incident The first viral leak incident caused by Umbrella. The T-Virus leaked from a laboratory attached to a mansion built in the Arklay Mountains, the outskirts of Raccoon City, and researchers and lab animals became Zombies. This developed into the bizarre murder cases in the city suburbs, but was settled for the time being due to the activities of S.T.A.R.S. However, Umbrella Corp. was never finger-pointed as the mastermind of the incident. In addition, the intervention of S.T.A.R.S. in this matter is concluded to have been decided by Umbrella with the intention to extract B.O.W. combat data and erase the officers. Leon S. (Scott) Kennedy One of the main characters of "BIO2." He was a rookie Raccoon City police officer, but was embroiled in a biohazard on his first day and escaped the town in cooperation with Claire. Afterwards, he joined an anti-Umbrella organization and seems to be in contact with Claire. 21 years old, 178cm tall, weighs 70.2kg, blood type A. Rockfort Island A South American island where an Umbrella base is located. There are facilities such as a prison, airport, and a training center of the irregular troops the company possesses. Above all, those who know the company's secrets or rebel against it are thrown into the prison, and from here, transported around as test subjects. The person in charge is Alfred Ashford, grandson of a founding member of Umbrella. Concept Art Claire's design in the early development stage. The color of her jeans and design of her top were different than her clothes in the game. Also at this point, she had a knife on her shoulder like in BIOHAZARD 2. 'Chris Redfield ' Early design of Chris. No S.T.A.R.S. mark on his vest and he looks a little wilder than in the game because of his no sleeve shirt. 'Alfred Ashford' Alfred in commander style. The white gloves and stick emphasize Alfred's lordship of being an aristocrat better than his image in the final game. In early designs, he was named as "Hilbert." 'Alexia Ashford' ' ' The grim, insane and mysterious smile is the most impressive image of Alexia. In early designs, she was named as "Hilda", which is very similar with her twin brother. 'Rodrigo Juan Raval' With his strong muscles. There's an Umbrella mark and short-name that reads "AAT" on his leg guard. 'Albert Wesker' Wesker appears more in the Complete Version. The characters HCF on his back is the short-name of the force he belongs to. 'Security Guard' The security guard before turning into a zombie. An Umbrella mark is on his black belt buckle. ASS: Assault Security Service? USM?: Umbrella Security Manager This emblem is printed on the black belt on his arm. FAQ Director Mr. Katoh talks about the enigmatic parts of the story and setting of CODE:Veronica. Did the mysterious organization bring the T-Virus and intentionally cause the biohazard on Rockfort Island? It was caused by the fact that the virus leaked out of the solitary island's storage warehouse as a consequence of the attack. In the military training facility, various B.O.W.s and viruses were kept for anti-B.O.W. warfare training. Was the land of Rockfort Island unrelated with the Ashford family until Alfred became the director? It was the Ashford family's land from the beginning and the inhabitants were driven out when building the facilities for Alfred arriving at his post. The words "Progenitor Virus" emerge for the first time with this product, but does this have the same purpose as the "Clay Virus" of "BIO1"? It's synonymous. I think the details will become clear in "BIOHAZARD 0." In "BIO2" it was said that William Birkin developed the T-Virus, but in this product it has become the general term of Progenitor Virus variants? What William dealt with was only the T-Virus developed at the underground laboratory of Raccoon City. Not involved with T-Viruses developed in other laboratories. Although the music box in the office of the official residence is an elaborate treasure, please tell me if there is some setting. Ever since Alexia went into a cryogenic sleep, Alfred clung to his memories with Alexia and was beguiling loneliness. The music box was a memento for Alfred, which Alexander gave the siblings on their birthday the year Alexia graduated from university. In addition, the password of "1971" is the two's age. What was Leon doing when Claire sent the e-mail? Leon joined an underground anti-Umbrella organization. Since he was carrying out a certain duty while this tale was advancing, he wasn't able to come and rescue Claire (this scenario has been completed, but cannot be announced). For the moment, three people, Jill, Barry and Leon have joined underground organizations. However it's unknown whether Barry and Leon's organization is the same as Jill's organization. Was project "CODE:Veronica" a joint-project between Alexander and Edward? Edward knew, but it was Alexander's independent project. Didn't Alexander have a hand in T-Virus research? Although joint research on the virus was carried out by Alexander and Edward at the start, Alexander felt a limit for his talent as a virus researcher and gave up the path as a virus researcher himself. He then chose the path of genetic engineering and began the "CODE:Veronica" project. Where did Alexander obtain the gene of his ancestor Veronica from? Veronica's corpse was mummified and had been enshrined in the basement of his home in Europe. Gallery CVBook11.JPG|Chris Yes. dc-hd-re01.jpg|Dreamcast Code Veroinca In HD! dc-hd-re03.jpg|Played On A Real Dreamcast. ResiEvilCodeVeronica.jpg|DVD Cover For Dreamcast. clairedatassu.png|If You Care About Those Books. tumblr_lr17h2H5eS1qcq2vho1_1315195751_cover.jpg|Yeah. tumblr_lf2y2nPrt81qzlgba_1295121488_cover.jpg|Yes Plus. tumblr_lf04mcRUwf1qf8pqno1_400.jpg|Hmmmmm. tumblr_lrtmyzVp4P1qixkrmo1_1280.jpg|Manga. tumblr_lru6vrynM61r372llo1_1280.jpg|Manga. Category:FAQ Category:Resident Evil Code Veronica